1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for blow molding a hollow body, and in particular to a method and apparatus for blow molding an automotive boot.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
Automotive boots for covering grease coated joints generally include a bellows-shaped body and cylindrical sleeves or collars at each end of the body for mounting the boot on automotive components. A problem inherent to the production of such boots is the formation of a generally cylindrical sprue or flash which must be removed from the boot in labour intensive finishing operations.